


a soulmate who wasn't meant to be

by willgrahamcrackers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, i accidentally switched the pov but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamcrackers/pseuds/willgrahamcrackers
Summary: we used to be so happy.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham (Implied), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 12





	a soulmate who wasn't meant to be

will graham knew his relationship was doomed right from the start, but that didn't mean he didn't at least try to make it last longer. 

hannibal was never capable of love, will just made himself think he was. hannibal lecters idea of love is killing and cannibalizing everyone you care for. will misses alana, jack, beverly. molly, he misses molly so much, he wants her back. 

why did hannibal have to hurt her, us? we were all so happy, as happy as we could be. i lay here in this place of death and i turn my head towards the man who ruined me. 

he's motionless in the water.


End file.
